


Business

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael wants to start a business.





	Business

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I watch Schitt's Creek. Yes that's what gave me the idea. Yes you should watch it.

“Wanna do something stupid?”

“Always.”

Alex grinned lazily as Michael chewed on his lip, calloused fingers combing through his sweat matted hair. He was in a state of bliss that didn’t seem to have any sign of stopping.

“You know how Sanders is closing the shop in a few months?” Michael asked and Alex nodded. He remembered clearly when Sanders had announced it because it had sent Michael into a fucking panic up until the moment Sanders had approached him about possibly taking over. “Well I was thinking I could take Sanders offer, but instead just move it.”

“Move it where?” Alex wondered, mindlessly touching Michael’s shoulders because he could.

“Closer, in town. There’s that closed up store a few blocks away from the Crashdown that has a garage in the back. We could buy it, revamp the inside to make it sort of like a little mom and pop shop. You could run the front, I run the back. It’d give us something together and give you a way to get out of the military with something to fall back on,” Michael suggested. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“You want to open a business together?” Alex asked and Michael shrugged, following it with a nod, “How are you so sure it’d survive? Neither of us know anything on how to run a business.”

“I do a little bit, I’ve basically been running Sanders for years. All my clients would come there at least and I know a lot of the people I do handy work for would at least be supportive. Mr. Ortecho can help with, like, the other business stuff. I don’t know, its just an idea.”

“It sounds like you’ve thought this through, though,” Alex noted, smiling a little bit wider. It wasn’t the worst idea he’d ever heard. Plus, he wouldn’t mind having something to do that wasn’t military.

The only thing that concerned him was how grounding a business was. If someone got wind of what Michael was, it’d be hard to leave. On top of that, they’d be putting all their eggs in one basket. But then again, the idea of having something that was _theirs_ was more than a little appealing.

So Alex moved in for a kiss.

“Guess we should get to planning then.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
